Ne plus, ne jamais
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Eridan est un abruti. Et il se confie à une voix off qui adore l'enfoncer. T parce que ... Parce que T.


**Disclaimer&petits trucs à dire** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout à Andrew Hussie. Dommage d'ailleurs. Jveux un troll mimi à moi aussi 8D ... Heeerm. Bref, comme dirait une certaine personne, les trolls n'appartiennent à personne. Peu importe. En plus, grâce à la mégapause que nous impose (jdmdm) ladite personne inscrite au dessus, je vais avoir du temps pour raconter ma vie en même temps que celle d'Eridan. Ca fait beaucoup de personnes ...

* * *

Ne plus jamais souffrir. Ne plus se cacher, ne plus avoir peur. Ne plus hurler, enfermé dans sa tête. Ne plus sentir sur sa peau le soleil brûlant, réfléchi par l'eau. Ne plus avoir envie d'envoyer balader au loin ses idées stupides de conquêtes.  
Ne plus, ne jamais.  
_"Autant de négations que j'ai jamais pu accepter. Connerie de fierté. Il fallait le savvoir, que la vvie n'était qu'une immense blague. Quand on est mort, on a plus grand chose à se soucier. Maintenant que tout est terminé, qui pourrait encore dire ce que j'ai fait ?_  
_Leur sang couvvre la salle. Un meurtrier revvient toujours sur les lieux de son crime, vvrai ? C'est dommage, j'aurais mille fois préféré tuer un autre qu'eux._  
_Mille fois préféré que cet imbécile de Captor meure._  
_A sa place."_

Ne plus jamais oublier. Ne plus se croire supérieur. Ne plus, ne jamais. Tu en étais là, Eridan. Perdu dans tes délires, aveuglé par la rage et la douleur, par une haine que les humains ne comprendront jamais. Les légendes disaient que tu verserais immanquablement du côté ironiquement sombre de l'amour, et que tu finirais seul. Comme d'habitude, tu ne les as pas écoutées. Comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas joué tes cartes comme il le faudrait, tu n'as pas su quoi en faire. Toute ta vie repose sur cette idée stupide de noblesse de ton sang.

_"Elle était plus noble que moi ..."_

Oui elle était bien plus noble que toi. Dans son sang comme dans son coeur. Tu n'es qu'une raclure d'eau, petit. trop jeune pour comprendre le monde dans lequel tu t'es immiscé. On ne sait rien, quand on a à peine treize années humaines. On ne sait rien et l'on ne veut rien savoir. Tout ce qu'on désire, c'est vivre sa vie le plus tranquillement possible.  
Pauvre troll, tu as grandi trop vite, et tu t'es embarqué dans quelque chose de trop grand pour toi.  
Ne plus jamais se laisser avoir. Ne plus voir leur sang. Ne plus, ne jamais. Qui sait ? Tu t'es peut-être rendu enfin compte de l'ignominie que tu as fait ? Oh non, non. Ce serait bien trop simple, n'est-ce pas ?

_"Après Feferi, après Kanaya. VVantas s'est barré en traînant cet imbécile de cadavre. J'ai eu raison, toujours eu raison. Ces imbéciles ne savvent pas ce que je suis réellement. "_

Mais nous, nous le savons, Eridan. Nous le savons plus que toi, même. Tu es un meurtrier doublé d'un abruti. Un idiot qui n'a jamais su comment s'y prendre. Buter des anges, ça passait. Buter tes amis, moins.

_"Qui parle encore d'amis ? Ce n'étaient que des pions. "_

Ne vas pas trop loin. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de tuer des pions. Les sacrifier, oui. Les tuer, non. Tes propres verbes te trahissent, Prince déchu. Jette ton arme et rends-toi enfin compte du massacre que tu as provoqué. Jette ton âme avec elle, si tu le peux, pour enfin ressentir autre chose qu'un désagréable sentiment d'inutilité.  
Car envers ce que tu as fait, le vide est préférable que tout autre démangeaison dans ta poitrine, cette sensation que l'on nomme regret.  
Ils ne le savent pas, mais tu les observes. Tu les juges. Leurs moindres paroles, leurs moindres faits et gestes.  
Il veut te tuer. Et tu ne te ressaisis pas. Qu'il te tue. Sois coupable. Sois toi.  
Après tout, ils sont tous morts ...  
Pourquoi pas toi, Ampora ?

_"Je ne mourrai pas."_

Ne plus jamais se mentir. Ne plus s'oublier. Ne plus, ne jamais.  
Toutes ces négations que tu n'as pu apprécier. Toutes ces idées que tu rejettes en vain, persuadé que tu es plus fort que tout, que ton sang t'offre l'invulnérabilité de ta caste. Toutes ces envies que tu as oubliées, parce qu'elles étaient indignes. C'est idiot, mais c'est comme ça. Tu n'es plus rien sans elle. Ton être ne repose que sur ces plus et ces jamais. Un jour, tu trouveras le courage de les briser, et de t'en affranchir.  
Ne plus jamais dire jamais. Ne plus s'imposer de limite. Ne plus vivre.  
Veux-tu que je te dise, gamin ?  
Tu ne sers à rien. Toute ton existence est vaine. Château de cartes faibles balayées par le vent. Tu n'es pas le vent, étrangement, Eridan. Tu n'es pas non plus l'idiot qui s'est amusé à placer un petit bonhomme en haut de l'édifice, pour voir comment les choses finiraient.  
Tu es le petit bonhomme.

_"Il existe, dans ce monde, un troll réduit en miettes VVous connaissez peut-être son histoire, les mots à vvenir, par coeur. Mais que savvez-vvous vvraiment de ce qu'il fut autrefois ? "_

Oui, on le sait. On sait ce que tu fus, ce que tu es, et ce que tu seras. On sait que tu ne vis que pour ceux qui te haïssent. Pour tuer. Pour aimer. Pour des négations qui s'envolent dans la brise marine, alors que tu ne sais plus quoi faire en ce bas monde. Tu les aimais. Leur sang n'avait pas d'importance, alors. Tu en a aimé beaucoup. Et passionnément. Sans leur avouer.  
Personne ne veut d'un troll de sang royal peureux, et gouverné par ses sentiments.  
Alors tu t'es tu, et renfermé. Tu as continué à aimer.  
Mais en silence, comme un grand.  
Maintenant, l'heure est venue, tu dois choisir. Elle avait dit qu'elle t'accompagnerait. Ou tu l'avais compris.  
Ne plus, ne jamais. Fort de tes convictions ébranlées, tu t'es rendu à la folie, pieds et poings libres que tes amours déçues ont pris grand soin de lier, pendant que l'ironie de ta situation t'armait de science illogique.

Et tu acceptes ta sentence, sans broncher, sans t'en rendre compte. Le vent écroule le château.  
La figurine chute.  
Et ainsi commence l'histoire ...


End file.
